The Eris Incident
by anonymous025
Summary: Eris begins to spend more time with Rogon. Laval feels odd and decides to keep an eye on their relationship. When Eris suddenly can't fly, Laval is suspicious.


It was a cloudy day when Laval went to meet Eris. He waited for half an hour by the forever rock with Cragger, then decided to look for her. "It's not like her to not show up." he sighed. The two friends mounted their Speedors and raced off in the direction of the Eagle Spires. They rode along the shore for a while, then spotted Eris with Rogon. "Let's not bother the two..." said Laval with a hint of dejection in his voice. Cragger agreed, and the two parted ways. By the end of the week, Eris had spent more time with Rogon than anyone else. She tried to take off from the ground, but found that she couldn't. Since all the Eagles had already returned, no one was there to help her. Luckily for her Laval showed up. He agreed to fly her up in the WindShadow, though he couldn't conceal his puzzlement. Each evening Laval flew Eris up despite the fact that her wings were perfectly normal. "I have no idea why I can't fly Laval. I only hung out with Rogon for the past week. I hadn't broken it or anything." she said. Laval had a strange expression on his face.

Laval was curious. He decided to investigate, and would sometimes watch Eris and Rogon. When Laval revealed his concerns to Cragger..."Laval, are you sure? I think I detect something other than concern...perhaps...jealousy?" "But Cragger, she can't even fly! Is that normal? Is it? I don't think so!" "Laval, seriously, wouldn't she know if something was wrong?" "Not necessarily..."thought Laval, but stopped arguing.

-

After many days of watching Eris and Rogon, Laval grew restless. Eris still had to rely on Laval for transport, and it seemed that Eris had gotten dumber...Laval tried to split the two up, but Rogon got nasty: "You doin somtin to Eris? I'll show you" he said thickly. Laval didn't want to mess up his relationship with Eris, so he let Rogon beat him up. For a moment Eris seemed almost her self, but then Rogon calmed down and Eris' look vanished. Laval limped back home, leaving Eris to sleep at the bottom of the Eagle Spires.

Laval didn't recover too well from Rogon's tirade. But he continued investigating. On the way, he walked into Cragger: "Laval! Where...What happened?" "Nothing much..." "Laval, you look like you've been run over by a lion tank!" "Do I? I didn't realize." said Laval distantly. "Laval, snap out of it!" yelled Cragger. "Eris...is in...trouble...She...and Rogon...separate..." Laval took a step forward and crumpled to the ground.

It had been three days in the Hospital and Eris hadn't visited a single time. Cragger had grown exceedingly worried. By the end of the week, Laval left the Hospital weak and exhausted. Cragger had to support him: "At this point...I will...agree something's...not right...with Eris..." he gasped. "Didn't I tell you?" said Laval dazedly. Finally, Laval reached his Speedor, clambered onto it, and rode off. Cragger decided to talk some sense into Eris, but she was always with Rogon and Cragger didn't want to end up like Laval.

Laval reached his room in the Lion Temple. He took one object from a drawer: it was the only object he knew precisely where it was. He walked over to Eris and Rogon, he was to dazed to safely ride a Speedor. Upon reaching their favorite meeting place, the Forever Rock, Laval took the envelope and handed it to Eris. Eris looked at him blankly while Rogon took to beating up Laval. Laval glanced at her desperately once more before Rogon grabbed him. Eris wanted to throw the envelope away, but something forced her to open it. Inside she found a feather, the one she had secretly given to Laval for Valentine's day a long time ago. Looking at it, she finally understood who Laval was and what Rogon was doing...

Two weeks have passed since Laval returned to the Hospital. He stayed there for a month before being released. Eris and Cragger found out that, for Eris, hanging out with Rogon lowered her intelligence, for Rogon was not that bright. Eris was ashamed that her behavior had caused injury to Laval. Laval didn't mind though.


End file.
